


A New Alliance (working title)

by EscapeThruStories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Domestic Avengers, F/M, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Werejaguars, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeThruStories/pseuds/EscapeThruStories
Summary: Ev is Scott's older sister, a werejaguar, and basically Pack Mom. She and the Beacon Hills pack go up against their math-teacher-turned-evil-druid, but something goes wrong. Ev, Kira, and Liam are teleported away from the fight and end up in the lobby of the Avengers building. As you can imagine, everything goes to shit.Set roughly after Teen Wolf season 5. Domestic Avengers AU roughly set after Civil War. Character lineups are selected by yours truly.This is my first fic for either fandom, so constructive criticism is welcome. I don't know if I'll write more, so let me know if you're interested. Happy reading!





	1. Chapter 1

The motherfucking dark druid just wouldn’t die. The whole pack had cornered their former math teacher in the school hallway just a few minutes ago, and everything was already on fire.

“Damn it, Parrish,” Ev shouted at the hellhound, “Not all of us are fireproof.”

“Mr. Russell definitely is,” Stiles wheezed, clutching bruised ribs as he collapsed on the floor. 

Ev wiped blood from her busted lip, eyes burning werejaguar green. She watched in disbelief as the druid extinguished Parrish’s fire with a simple wave of his hand. 

“Your abilities are no match for mine,” the teacher-gone-druid intoned, stepping over Derek’s bloodied, groaning form. “Surrender your power to me, or I will drain it and take your lifeforce as well.” 

“I. Hate. Math,” Malia growled and charged, but the druid sent her flying with a burst of purple magic. Ev winced as the werecoyote slammed into Scott, and they hit the lockers in a tangled heap of limbs. Ev shouted her little brother’s name, but Scott didn’t reply.

Kira grabbed the werejaguar’s arm. Her kitsune eyes glowed orange, but her hands were shaking. 

She whispered, “Cover me. I’m going to try electrocuting him.”

Ev nodded. “Stay next to me. Liam, stay behind Kira. Don’t let that asshat throw her, but be careful.”

The beta left Mason’s side to join them. Kira brought out her sword, blue electricity sparked up the blade from her hands. .

The trio rushed at the druid. Theo saw them coming and pulled Corey and Lydia out of the way. Ev bared her teeth and roared. The force of it shook the school walls. Liam howled, eyes glinting yellow. Electricity skittered up Kira’s arms to cover her whole body.

They almost made it. Almost. 

END CHAPTER


	2. Avengers, Enter Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet Ev, Kira, and Liam. It doesn't go well.

The impact knocked all the air from Ev’s lungs, and the pain forced her supernatural features away. She winced and rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up with bruised elbows. Purple sparks and black blobs obscured her vision.

“Scott? Liam?”

“Present,” Liam grumbled from behind her. 

Kira’s hand landed on Ev’s arm. “Me too. What happened?”

Ev shook her head, cringing from the splitting pain in her skull. Her vision was still blurry, but they definitely weren’t in the school hallway too more. Everything was bright white and sterile, the scent of cleaning products burned Ev’s nose. 

The black dots finally retreated to her peripheral vision. She blinked the blurriness away, only to come face to face with a Glock handgun. Ev jumped back, arms blindly scrambling to shove Kira and Liam behind her. 

The redheaded woman holding the gun didn’t move an inch. Her hands were steady.

“Where are we?” Kira whispered, grabbing Liam’s hand before he could growl and risk exposing them.

Ev shook her head. The large, airy room looked like a fancy corporate lobby. It had shiny white walls, gleaming floors, giant windows, and about ten sharply dressed employees all staring at Ev and the teens in open-mouthed horror.

“Who are you?” the redhead demanded, taking a step closer. The gun was trained between Ev’s eyes, and she knew the woman wouldn’t miss. 

The werejaguar splayed her palms in surrender. “That depends. Where are we?”

The redhead smirked. “You don’t know?”

Ev heard an elevator door ding. Two men strode out, confidence dripping from every movement. Ev didn’t watch the national news much, but everyone knew who these men were. Iron Man and Captain America, the leaders of the elite Avengers team. Tony Stark wore a gray three-piece suit, but Ev knew he switch to his red and gold ensemble in seconds.   
And Captain America. Steve Rogers. From his serious blue eyes to the beard and all the way down to his blue stealth suit, he radiated a dangerous and annoyingly attractive air. 

“Shit,” Liam whispered. “Ev, what do we do?”

Ev felt his chest vibrate with a low growl. She smacked his arm before their audience could hear it. Tony Stark watched the interaction and hummed in interest.

“Spit it out, kid,” he told Liam. “Don’t leave us all hanging.”

The beta’s already quick breathing turned into heavy panting. He kept his head down, and Ev knew his eyes were glowing yellow. She tapped the teenager’s shaking fist three times.

“Three things,” she murmured.

Liam nodded and gripped her hand. She felt the sharp prick of his werewolf claws against her skin.

Captain America eyed the pair and focused his attention on Ev. When he spoke, his voice was as stern and handsome as his face.

“You seem to be the leader here. Care to tell us how you magically appeared in the Avenger’s compound?”

Four more people came hurrying around the corner. There was a man with some kind of metal pack strapped to his back, a woman with long red hair, a curly-haired man wearing glasses and a lab coat, and a teenager with a confused look on his face. Aside from the kid, everyone else looked just as pissed as Iron Man and Captain America.

“What’s going on here?” Metal-Pack-Dude glared at Ev, Kira, and Liam. “How the hell did they get in?”

“Yeah, we were just getting to that part, Birdboy,” Stark quipped. “Have some patience and watch your language.”

Captain America rolled his eyes. “Tony, enough. They somehow teleported in, Sam.”

Kira blurted out, “We didn’t mean to. It was an accident. We just-”

“Quiet,” Ev snapped. A bit harsh, but the kitsune tended to vomit information when she got nervous.

“Better get your story straight, Nat’s trigger finger gets itchy if she doesn’t shoot someone every two hours,” Iron Man warned with a casual smile.

“Start talking.” The captain crossed his arms, shoulders back to display his intimidating size.

“It’s a long story,” Ev said slowly. “I’d be much more obliged to tell it if your partner put her gun down.”

The redhead - Nat, as Tony Stark had called her - smiled and returned her weapon to its holster. “Fine. We don’t need guns to kill you anyway.”

“Aren’t the Avengers supposed to be the good guys?” Liam piped up, nerves causing him to stammer a bit.

The captain huffed a short, unamused laugh. “We are, but when people get past our security measures by teleporting into the lobby, we consider it a threat.”

“No bueno, kids.” Tony Stark pointed an accusing finger at them, “And you’re getting blood on my floors.”

Sure enough, their bloody clothes had created a nasty red display on the once pristine floor. Ev’s cuts had already healed, and she was sure Liam’s had to, but Kira didn’t heal as fast as them.

“Are you hurt?” she asked the kitsune, checking her arms for any abrasions or bruises.

Kira indicated she wasn’t with a shaky smile. Ev could tell she was scared, Liam too. The werejaguar’s protective nature spiked, and she stood up. She barely reached Captain America’s chest, but Ev met his eyes with a defiant glare despite the fear squeezing her chest. Even with their abilities, the Avengers could overpower them with just superior numbers. And revealing hers and the teens’ supernatural sides wasn’t something Ev wanted to do.

She kept her voice steady, staring up at the famous captain. “We didn’t mean to intrude. It was a complete accident, and we mean no harm. Now, if we really are in the Avenger’s compound, then the three of us have a long drive home, so if you’ll excuse us…”

Kira and Liam scrambled to their feet as Ev backed them up to the main door. Immediately, the Avengers pulled out their weapons. 

“One more step, and I shoot,” warned Sam, pointing a pair of guns at them.

Ev shifted so that her body blocked the teens. At the slightest hint of movement, a shot rang in her ears, and a white-hot pain stabbed her leg just above the knee. Ev cried out but held her ground, blinking back tears as Captain America shouted at Sam for firing. Through the haze, she registered Kira’s screams and Liam’s panicked calls of her name. Kira. Liam. She had to get them out.

“Run,” Ev ordered through gritted teeth. 

Kira tried to protest, but Ev pushed her towards the door. “Run. Call Scott. Go now!”

The kitsune bolted for the exit, barely making it before the redhead, Nat, fired her gun. The bullet caught Ev in the shoulder. With a noise that sounded more like a roar than a scream, Ev doubled over. She would have hit the floor if Liam hadn’t held her up.

“I told you to go,” she hissed around her clenched jaw.

“I’m not leaving you,” he promised.

Tony Stark cleared his throat. “Beautiful. Touching, really. Birdboy, would you mind fetching our escapee? Thank you.”

Sam grimaced at the nickname, but then headed for the elevator. “I’ll take off from the third floor.”

Captain America acknowledged him with a brief nod, but his gaze stayed on Ev and Liam. “We can get you medical attention, but you have to come quietly and answer our questions truthfully. Make your decision fast, or you’ll faint from blood loss.”

“You think so?” Ev scoffed.

Leaning her weight on the beta, she discreetly extended the claws on her thumb and index figure. She bit her lip and stuck the claws in the bullet wound on her leg, ignoring the shocked and disgusted looks from the Avengers. Ev winced as she hit a nerve ending, but she finally got ahold of the smashed bullet. With a quiet hiss of pain, she pulled it out and flicked it towards the captain. The crushed metal clinked as it skittered across the floor.

“I don’t need your help,” Ev said, repeating the gross procedure with her shoulder wound. “And I suddenly don’t feel very cooperative.”

She felt the injuries heal, veins reconnecting as new skin stretched to cover the holes left by the bullets. Ev brushed away the last wisps of pain from her mind just in time to hear Captain America issue an order.

“Tranq them.”

Ev didn’t even have time to react before three tranquilizer darts were buried in her arm. She heard Liam gasp as he too was dosed with the sedative. Ev fell to her knees, gaping as the captain walked towards them. She thought she could see a hint of regret in his blue eyes, but that was Ev’s last thought before her world went black and she fell sideways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment any thoughts or questions. See you guys soon with another update!


	3. Well That Went Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely unedited. Hope you like it. Pls comment with feedback!

Kira ran across the compound’s vast front lawn. She fumbled with her phone, almost dropping it as sweaty, trembling fingers clicked Scott’s name.

She shoved the phone against her ear. Feet pounded on the firm ground, matching the hammer of her heartbeat in her chest. Kira focused on the approaching treeline and pushed herself faster. Her lungs burned from a relieved gasp as someone picked up.

“Kira? Kira, where are you? Are you okay?”

Kira glanced over her shoulder and saw a man flying towards her, mechanical wings bringing him closer at an alarming rate. 

“Scott, just listen to me,” she interrupted her boyfriend’s panicked shouts. “We’re at the Avengers compound in New York. They shot Ev, Scott. I- Scott!” 

The flying man bodyslammed her, knocking the phone out of her hand. Kira rolled and jumped back to her feet, flicking her belt off and into its katana form. 

Sam landed lightly in front of her. His handgun was out in a flash, firing three shots. The katana glinted in the noon sun as the blade split the bullets with ease. 

Sam put his gun away slowly. “Okay kid, here’s the deal. We tranqed your friends. They aren’t going anywhere. You can drop the sword and come quietly, or I can call the big government guns in. They won’t be as nice as me.”

Kira bit her lip and adjusted her grip on the sword. Scott knew where they were, maybe it was better for all three of them to stay in the same spot. She’d have to be careful to keep her mouth shut, but Ev was hurt so…

Kira lowered her sword. “Fine. I’ll go with you, just don’t hurt my friends.”

“Awesome.” Falcon pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “Now drop the sword.”

The kitsune bit her lip. She shook the weapon back into a belt and slowly placed it on the ground. 

“Take me to my friends. Please.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

Ev blinked rapidly, cringing at the developing headache that clobbered her brain. She tried to stretch, but her limbs were restrained.

“Good, you’re awake.”

Ev craned her neck back to see the tall man standing next to her. Captain America’s broad shoulders blocked one of the light fixtures, silhouetting him in a cheap fluorescent glow. Like a halo. How ironic.

“Captain,” Ev inclined her head in mock respect. “Where’s my friend? The teen boy? Short. Blond. Gay.”

“Your friends are both fine. Kira surrendered her weapon, but she’s not talking. Neither of them are.”

Kira had been caught. Damn. Ev tugged at the handcuffs, but they wouldn’t budge.

The captain walked around her chair. His giant frame seemed to dwarf the cramped interrogation room. If Ev wasn’t so worried about her pack members, she might have taken the luxury of admiring his strong form. 

He sat in the empty chair opposite Ev’s, leaning towards her to rest his thick forearms on his knees. The captain’s face was only a foot away from her.

“Kira did give us your names.” Blue eyes bored into her brown ones. “So, Evanna, how about you tell me who and what you are.”

Ev fought to keep her expression neutral, but fear made her heart speed up. This Captain America wasn’t as wholesome as apple pie like the media made him sound.

Shrugging, she said, “My name’s Evanna, and I can heal quickly. That’s it. Am I a criminal for surviving your team’s bullets?”  
If the jab annoyed him, Captain Rogers didn’t show it. He leaned back in the chair, regarding her cooly. 

“Is that really it? Because your friend Liam is in a padded cell down the hall, and he’s not acting right.”

Ev clenched her jaw. This was bad. Abso-fucking-lutely horrible. 

“He’s a kid that’s been locked up and threatened by ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’,” Ev bluffed. “How should he be acting?” 

“I’m pretty sure he shouldn’t be growling like an animal.”

Fuck. Liam’s IED was definitely flaring up. Being separated from Ev would make him anxious, and that anxiety coupled with his anger could lead to to the pack’s exposure. And blood. Lots of blood. 

“Is he alone in the cell?” Nerves crept into her voice, catching Captain Rogers’ attention. 

“No, we have two armed agents and Falcon in the room. Why?”

Her lips suddenly felt too dry. “Get your guys out. Now. If Liam is growling, then your people are in danger.”

“From what? What are you?” The captain’s tone grew harsher, but there was a tinge of hesitation.

Ev relented. Options for keeping their supernatural secret had run out.

“I’ll tell you. Hell I’ll show you. But you have to take me to Liam. I’m the only one who can calm him down.”

The captain crossed his arms and stared at her for a moment, then nodded. He unlocked Ev’s cuffs, being careful not to touch her. Sadly.

That was when they heard the roar.

Captain Rogers froze as the walls shook with the force of Liam’s rage. Ev gasped from the anger, pain, and sharp fear in the roar. She shoved the captain aside and dashed to the door. It was locked, but one sharp tug ripped the handle off just before Ev’s interrogator could grab her. 

The earsplitting roar decayed into a loud snarl as Ev rounded the corner. Iron Man and Black Widow stood in front of the double-sided interrogation room window along with several armed guards. In her panic, Ev barely registered their shocked expressions. Liam had wolfed out.

One of the guards noticed her and raised his gun. Ev smacked it out of his hand. Another guard readied her weapon, but Ev threw her against the window before she could get a shot off. 

“Let her through,” Captain America shouted from behind her.

Ev wrenched the door, swearing under her breath as she took in the scene. Liam was backed into a corner, completely wolfed out. One guard was trying to point his tranquilizer gun at the werewolf while helping his injured partner move towards the door. Blood stained the ground from four slashes down the man’s chest. Standing in front of Liam with his hands outstretched was Sam Wilson. Falcon. The Avenger was unarmed, talking to Liam in a quiet but firm voice.

Ev allowed her eyes to glow green. “Get back. He’ll hurt you.”

To his credit, Sam backed up instantly. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, you’re one too? What the hell are you?”

“Liam.” Ev moved to stand between Sam and the teenager. “It’s me. It’s Ev. Remember your mantra. What three things cannot long be hidden?”

Liam’s ire calmed slightly when he saw her, but the growls only got louder when he noticed the bullet hole in her shirt. His yellow eyes focused on the Avenger behind her, and he bared his fangs in an enraged snarl.

“Fuck it,” Ev muttered.

She flexed her hands, feeling claws slide out. Her skin turned blue with jaguar spots, and teeth lengthened into lethal fangs. Ev sucked in a huge breath and roared. It was an alpha roar. A sound powerful enough to control even the wildest of betas. The room trembled so violently it seemed like the walls would crumble. The sound was deafening even to Ev’s ears. Liam scrambled back. His head hung low as werewolf features gave way to human ones.

Ev ran out of breath, shoulders heaving as her skin returned to a light tan.

Liam whimpered. “Ev, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

She held out her arms, and he ran to her. Ev rested her cheek on his head, murmuring reassurances. They were both shaking from the rush of adrenaline. Liam clutched the back of her shirt with both hands, nuzzling into the crook of her neck like a child with his mother.

“So,” Iron Man interrupted, “What the fuck was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is very short, but please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your theories for what you think will happen next chapter.


End file.
